


The perfect me was never the real me (until you came into my life) by Fall Out Boy

by sir_mothman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Cursed Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Tags May Change, Team Bonding, The others are there, just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_mothman/pseuds/sir_mothman
Summary: I found this prompt on pinterest where everyone saw their definition of beauty in a person, except for this one person.i wrote this a long time ago and i just edited it. The story will be better than the summary, but i'm just really tired right now.





	The perfect me was never the real me (until you came into my life) by Fall Out Boy

# The perfect me was never the real me

For all his life, Keith was… Special. Some people may call it a blessing, but they didn’t have to live with it. No, for Keith it was a curse.  
For all his life, people saw their definition of beauty instead of Keith’s actual looks. No matter if it was a guy or a girl, if they liked guys then Keith was perfect in their eyes.  
Or at least his looks were. Because of all the attention from strangers, Keith became as socially awkward as possible and got the habit of pushing people away as fast as possible.

After his father died when he was four he went from foster home to foster home and never had anyone to talk to about this curse with.  
He had no idea how it worked, but no one ever saw what he saw in the mirror. So, when Keith was 14 he picked up the habit of asking people what he looked like. It was always so different from his real appearance. People kept complimenting him about his looks and expressing their disappointment in his choice of clothing. Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be so emo, they’d say.

Until Shiro. Shiro was the first person to get to know Keith and to take him in for his talents instead of his looks. So, of course, then Shiro had to go to space and disappear and Keith got himself kicked out of the Garrison in order to keep looking for Shiro.

One year of living in the desert was more than enough for Keith. He didn’t like people, but isolation was not his thing.  
So, when an alien ship crashed nearby, he was there faster than you could imagine. And there he was, his brother was strapped to a table like some sort of animal. In the middle of his rescue, a familiar looking guy came storming in and had the nerve to slow him down.

Fast forward to the second week on this weird space-castle and they were doing bonding exercise… Again. This time it was about music. They were all talking about their favourite songs  
and artists when Lance said something incoherent and ended his offense with _Mullet!_.  
Everything seemed to freeze over for Keith. When he started asking people for his looks at the age of 14, he discovered that no one ever saw a mullet. So that’s what Keith grew, a mullet. Of  
course, Lance could just really like mullets… But that’s not what it sounded like.  
Ith… Eith… KEITH!!  
He was forcefully pulled from his thoughts by Shiro. "Keith, are you okay?". Shiro looked worried and Keith noticed that everyone else had left. _How long was he lost in thought?_. "Hey, I’m sorry if I went too far dude". Oh, so lance was still here _Great_. "It’s fine Lance, just got a headache. I think I’m going to try and sleep it off". Shiro nodded but didn’t look convinced and Lance just stared. "Really lance, it’s fine". With that Keith stood up and left for his room.

3:46 AM. That’s what the weird space clock read. Keith had been tossing and turning ever since he made it into his bed after today’s bonding exercise. He couldn’t get lance out of his head.  
Mullet, he had called him _mullet_. Keith’s whole head was soon filled with Lance, annoying and cute lance. _wait, cute?!_

Suddenly Keith found himself in front of Lance’s door. _How did he even get here?_. I’d didn’t really matter, because he had already knocked. There wasn’t an answer, but what did he expect one at 4 in the morning. But since he couldn’t get the whole mullet-thing out of his head, he decided to knock again. Harder this time. After he was met with complete silence again he put his hand on the  
panel next to the door. To Keith’s surprise it wasn’t locked and slid open, but Keith was met with an empty room and an untouched bed. _What the hell_.  
And that’s how Keith ended up searching for Lance at 4 in the morning through a castle in the middle of space. Eventually he ended up at the observation deck and spotted the tanned boy he was looking for. "Lance?".  
"Keith, ehm. What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for you, but you weren’t in your room."  
"Why were you looking for me when it’s like, midnight or something?". Lance looked confused, but his cheeks were slightly pink. And if Keith was being honest, it was absolutely adorable.  
"Ehh, Lance… It’s 4 in the morning  
". Lance just averted his gaze to the ground and got awfully quit. "Are you okay?" At this point Keith forgot about his original question and started to worry for the Latino boy instead.  
"Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about earth and all." Keith went to sit beside Lance in front of the glass wall. They sat like that for a while, until Keith reminded himself of what he came here for in the first place.  
"Hey Lance." The other boy just looked at Keith and hummed in response. "Can I ask you a question, it might sound weird, but I promise I don’t mean anything by it. I’ve just been wondering all day and-". Lance snorted and Keith could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. _He had begun to ramble_. "Calm down mullet head, just ask the question. I won’t judge". The pure honesty in Lance’s voice was enough to make Keith blurt out his question. _What do I look like?_ Seeing from his face, Lance did not expect the question and Keith thought he must have had the same colour as his lion by now. "Ehh. You want me to describe  
how you look? Why don’t you just look into the mirror?" "Hey! I said no judging. Please just answer the question Lance" "Okay, chill dude. You’re tiny an—" "I’m only a few inches shorter than you jerk", Keith interrupted. Lance started laughing at the other boy’s pout before continuing his description. "Fine, you’re not that short. But you’re shorter than me. Pretty muscular though. Also, your eyes are kind of purple. I didn’t even know purple eyes existed dude. But yeah, too bad you gotta ruin the look with that mullet of yours, which is pretty dark almost black by the  
way", by now both boys were blushing like maniacs and staring each other straight in the eye. _Not that this situation was very straight, quite the opposite actually. But that was not the point._ The eye colour, Keith heard so many colours. Ranging from apple green to ocean blue, like Lance’s. But no one has ever said purple. The person lance described, was the same person Keith saw in the mirror. The real Keith was Lance’s definition of beauty. Lance started talking again, interrupting Keith’s line of thought. "Are you okay? I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted, it was kind of a weird question and I don’t kno—" "It was perfect", Keith hadn’t even realised he started crying until he felt the tears sliding down his face. "No one ever saw the real me. I never knew why, but when people look at me and like guys they’ll see their definition of beauty in me. And even though you’re bisexual, you still saw the real me." "Maybe it’s because I’ve liked you for a very long time", Lance whispered. It was so soft; Keith was afraid he misheard him. "I think I like you too, a lot. But why me?" Lance let out a little laugh before starting answer the older boy’s question. "How couldn’t it be you? You’re an amazing person Keith. You have this burning passion to do the right thing and you may be impulsive, but never for the wrong reason. You protect everyone you care about with everything you have. I could go on like this if you want me too." "Nah, I’ve heard enough. You like me for me and that’s already more than I could’ve asked for."

After Lance and Keith got together, Keith noticed that everyone saw him for who he really was. And how could he stay mad at this curse of him, when it gave him true love?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay. i've never been good at writing endings tho, so i'm sorry if the ending ruined the whole story oof.


End file.
